


Return to the studio!

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Theories [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bendy and the dark revival
Genre: Bendy and the dark revival - Freeform, Bendy plushie, F/M, Henry Saves Everyone AU, Horror, Linda stein is the hero of the story, More chapters in the new game?, Music, No one actually dies..well except Joey, bendy 2 video game theory, henry is lost in the studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Damn it! It’s up to me to rescue him!





	1. Missing husband

**Author's Note:**

> New story only this time it’s lindas point of view.

One month of Henry being missing.

“Why haven’t you found him?” Linda worriedly asked the officer in his office. “It’s been a month so where is my husband!”

“Mam please we’re looking everywhere.”

“Lady just go home and we’ll handle this.”

 

“Fine I’ll go and find Henry myself!” Linda shouts storming out of the office.

 

Few hours later Linda finds herself in front of the old abandoned studio named Joey Drew studios.

 

“Alright Henry I’m coming to bring you home!” Linda comments to herself.


	2. Captured twice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sammy Lawrence and bendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another chapter! Unfortunately Linda meets Sammy Lawrence

Two hours in the studio Linda has already been chased by ink searchers, the butcher gang members and a black mysterious figure called the ink demon.

“Come out you filthy ink creatures!” Linda announced holding up a pipe which was her only weapon.   
“I’m tired of being afraid”

 

Linda passing by suddenly noticed a light under a locked door and music playing.

I'm the dancing Demon  
Watch me twirl and hop and spin  
I'm quick to give a smile  
But I won't forget your sins  
Hahahahaha  
Ah ah ah! The wonders of imagination  
Welcome home dear friend  
How long we've all been waiting  
Let's create a masterpiece, breathe life into your dreams!  
All you gotta do is start up the machine  
I'm the product of an artist  
Whose creations bring delight  
Upon this somber threshold  
Imagination comes to life  
Just free yourself from reason  
Soon you'll see in black and white  
Call me a seed of evil  
But what's that mean  
If I'm conceived within your mind?  
Leaking from the ceiling  
Ink is bleeding through the lines  
Is that your heart that's beating  
Or illusion you're alive?  
Collect what's necessary  
Keep appeasing the divines  
It's me you should be believing  
Cuz he's deceiving you with lies  
Holy Conniption - has it been thirty years?  
It appears Mickey Mouse might've been murdered here  
Lifeless pie-cut eyes - I have learned to fear  
Kinda reminds me why I quit workin' here  
Why did I come, lemme go home, I should be leavin'  
Whatever happened, don't wanna know  
What are these demons?  
Guess If I gotta be stuck here  
Then I might as well investigate  
Secrets are unlocking - but too bad the exit ain't  
Despite this mask of happiness  
I drown in dark despair  
The world may be your canvas  
What you paint on it, beware!  
The pen is mightier than the sword  
It has no limitation  
Don't refrain, this ink will stain  
And nothing can erase us now  
Can you describe the face you saw?  
Could it be one you recognize?  
We'd never harm the hand that draws  
Imagination cursed us all with life  
Shamed and defaced  
Scathed and disgraced  
Tainted by hatred  
And can't be erased  
Creators betrayed us  
We've got it on tape  
We've written your fate  
And it can't be erased  
I was not always a monster  
Once I was somebody's muse  
Innovation made us stronger  
But that power was abused  
The machine is thumping  
And the ink is pumping  
Now you need to run  
Because the demon's coming  
I really need help, someone send a telegram  
I'm surrounded by upside-down pentagrams  
I don't have a guide  
Just little bit of candlelight  
With an axe that I don't know how to handle right  
That little devil darlin's on a lot of reels  
Long as he's on one, he cannot be real  
Stop the projectors, Bendy's off his reel  
Got a feeling he and Joey got a deal  
An unholy bargain, a demonic seal  
With a master plan, that I must reveal  
Won't be long till this ink's all congealed  
Upon my body, head to toe all concealed  
But a little bit of bleach should do the trick  
I'll never watch another damn cartoon - I quit!  
Look at you, you're scared of a moving pic  
Hey Bendy, how'd you get that tutu to fit?  
I'm blinded by this evil growing  
My heart is full of people-loathing  
With secrets that I keep from showing  
I am the wolf in sheepish clothing  
Flood the shop, with ink a-flowing  
Push it to the brink of blowing  
We hope you don't think of going  
Weigh you down to keep from floating  
Come with me, we'll bring you Joey  
You'll be kept from being lonely  
Kicking, screaming, sinking slowly  
Give your soul, it's what you owe me  
Shamed and defaced  
Scathed and disgraced  
Tainted by hatred  
And can't be erased  
Creators betrayed us  
We've got it on tape  
We've written your fate  
And it can't be erased.

 

Music ends and Linda is knocked out the moment she stepped in the room with a blood drawn pentagram.

“Shit who’s the asshole that knocked me out!” Linda shouts realizing that she’s tied up to a post.

 

“That would be me young lady.” Sammy Lawrence announces limping from the shadows.

 

“Umm sir you’re hurt?”

“Oh that.” “I had a issue with Henry Stein and he fought back and ran away before I had a chance to sacrifice him to my lord.”

“Why would you try to sacrifice my husband to bendy?”

 

“Because little lamb, he’s a traitor to the studio and killing him would please my lord.” Sammy comments cheerfully walking away to his office. “The best part now is that I can sacrifice you instead.”

 

Before anything else could be done bendy suddenly shows up and kills Sammy Lawrence leaving Linda in shock.

 

“Stupid old fool! For the last time I’m not your lord or savior!” Bendy shouts to Sammy’s dead body and suddenly noticed Linda ties up.

 

“So my minions were right about a lady wondering lost around the studio.” Bendy laughs evilly circling around Linda.   
“Another rumor states that you’re the wife of Henry Stein and your here to look for him!”

 

“You know my husband is here?” Linda questions the ink demon. “How do you know him?”

 

“Everything will be revealed in due time toots, but first I’m taking you with me to my lair!”  
“then we’ talk about everything you want.” Bendy comments grabbing Linda and summoning a ink portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Linda!


	3. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boris shows up

Linda wakes up to see herself in a unfamiliar room and the demon bendy is nowhere to be found..except for a wolf wearing overalls.

“Hi I’m Boris the wolf!” “And you must be Linda right?”

 

“Wait a minute where is the demon?”

Oh him. I waited till he left to go on errands and rescued you and now here you are at my safe house. Boris explains the situation to Linda.

 

“You do realize how screwed you are when he finds you and kills you like he did with Sammy Lawrence!” Linda comments freaking out.

 

“Oh that’s not a problem.” Boris comments calmly. We’re all cartoons and cartoons can’t die, but humans on the other hand can be hurt badly.

 

“...okay where’s Joey Drew?” 

“Umm none of us have seen him in 30 years...I’m sorry miss Linda.”

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS!” He’s the reason my husband Henry is Down here in the first place! Linda shouts in worry.

 

Shh miss Linda, you’re husband is safe and he’s resting in the next room. Boris explains. He was distracting bendy and got hurt while I rescued you.

 

“That man! I’m going to give him a serious talk after he wakes up!

 

Shh ,but first let him recover first. “by the way do you want some hot bacon soup?” It’s all we got to eat down here.

 

“Thank you I’d love some.” Linda smiles cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know how long the story will be?


	4. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who thought that rescuing Linda was too easy, here’s the chapter.

Earlier that day after bendy captures Linda.

“Alright Boris my faithful friend, I’m going to quickly explain the plan while our guest is knocked out.” Bendy explain while pointing to Linda sleeping on the throne.

 

“..so you want me to lie to her about rescuing her from you?” Boris worryingly asked.

 

Yes, reunite her with Henry and convince him to rewrite the script!” Bendy shouts. “Make sure they don’t suspect nothing!”

 

“What about Alice Angel, she’s still after me?!” Boris comments. “She still wants to kill me!”

 

“Not too worry old friend, I’ll be watching from afar and if necessary I’ll fight her!” Announced bendy. “Same goes for the others who try to get in your way!”

 

“My lord Henry has been spotted on the 2nd floor and he’s on the move!” Sammy Lawrence announces limping into the room.

 

“Damn it! Time is running short, now Boris grab Linda stein and I’ll pretend to chase you!” Bendy comments irritated.

 

Boris grabs Linda stein and runs out of room, Sammy Lawrence announces that he’s going to check on his companions on the 5th floor and bendy changes into his alpha form and follows Boris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y’all enjoy the chapter?


	5. Join my discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to interact with the readers and followers

https://discord.gg/f2G4mHc

 

Just my discord group.

It’s about my YouTube channel, my artwork, my fanfic writing and free talking about whatever.

 

Anyone want to join?


	6. Welcome to heavenly toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plushies return 😁

Henry, Linda And Boris arrived on the third floor where all the plush toys were once made 30 years ago.

“Well here we are, heavenly toys department.” Boris announces.

“Keep a sharp eye out everyone, bendy or those searchers could be anywhere.” Henry comments holding up a axe.

“Oh look Henry, plushies everywhere!” Linda exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone looks to see a small room filled with plushies  
Singing, dancing and Playing....instruments?

 

(Random bendy plushie)  
Bendy  
Worship him, got his back  
So dear Henry  
You must follow the tracks  
Those recordings  
Are the keys to the facts  
Must appease our great lord master

Boris  
Cut his guts as a gift  
And now for this  
I have forged a new rift  
Now you can't miss  
The demon's out and about  
Now it's your turn to contribute

(Random Alice plushie ) (CHORUS)  
It's fun to worship Bendy the Demon  
It's swell to worship Bendy the Demon  
This party's always hot  
When you dance with ink drops  
Sacrifices must never stop

It's fun to worship Bendy the Demon  
It's swell to worship Bendy the Demon  
I must kill you my friend  
Forgive me for this trend  
But your life, I must now expend

No way  
I won't let you escape  
No I won't wait  
I will seal your damned fate  
I need Bendy  
And I'll use you as bait  
Please don't fill your heart with hate now

(Random Boris plushie)   
Tonight  
I will meet our dear lord  
Henry don't fight  
Your death we can afford  
For his delight  
I hear him at the door  
I can't wait to meet my idol

“Aren’t they cute?” Linda comments.

“No they’re singing about wanting to sacrifice me!” Boris quietly shouts. “Come on follow me”

“Okay everyone let’s quietly get out of here before bendy actually shows up.” Henry announced walking away into another room of the toy factory.

(Gaming) (CHORUS)  
It's fun to worship Bendy the Demon  
It's swell to worship Bendy the Demon  
This party's always hot  
When you dance with ink drops  
Sacrifices must never stop

It's fun to worship Bendy the Demon  
It's swell to worship Bendy the Demon  
I must kill you my friend  
Forgive me for this trend  
But your life, I must now expend.  
(End of the song)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big massive shout out to Kara and fanfic addict for commenting and reading 👍
> 
> Happy birthday to my sister’s boyfriend Travis.
> 
> Big shout out to lhugueny for the song and lyrics for the chapter 2 parody.


	7. When a angel turns into a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Alice Angel is here and more details about the game is put into the story.
> 
>  
> 
> When replaying the chapter 3 I had to listen carefully and write everything down.....so much writing....my hands hurt.

Darkness had ruled the studio for many years. Most of those who lived and thrived in the darkness had lost count, though only one knew the exact time it had been since the studio had gone quiet.

Thirty years, 1 months, 6 days…

Even so, the demon knew deep in it’s heart, wherever it was under this black inky prison of a body, that until their false creator was destroyed or the ink machine, they could never be free.

Perhaps Sammy was right… he just had the wrong idea of who would set them free. The demon couldn’t… if things were different, maybe.

The demon let out a sigh, watching as a puff of air followed from it’s mouth. It was cold in these parts of the studio, but it never felt anything. Heat nor cold could affect the creature as it walked on it’s clawed like legs, pounding the floor wherever he went.

Shadows watched as it passed through, creating an ink webbing across the walls until it reached it’s destination.

 

Meanwhile with Henry and the gang.

Henry shows both Linda and Boris the old letter that he’s been holding on to.

“Dear Henry,

It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn’t it?

If you’re back in town, come visit the old workshop. There’s something I need to show you.

Your best pal, Joey Drew.”

 

“Still no sign of Joey, Henry.” Boris comments in worry.

 

“We’re on level 3, should we keep on going? Linda asked Boris.

 

“Yes we need to get off this floor, after all this is Alice Angel’s territory!” Boris shouts freaking out. “She finds victims and experiment on them for their ink.”

 

Walking around some rooms later, Everyone soons discover an elevator with several buttons.

“Well…guess we should just… go in.” Henry said while sharing a nervous look with Boris. 

Once inside, Henry squinted at the panel of buttons that were presented in quite an unusual way. There was five overall, which must have meant there were five floors, but he had no idea which one was which. 

All he knew was that he wanted to go up.

His finger hovered over a button, deciding to choose at random, “Guess we’ll pick-”

Henry was cut off by a sudden vibration as the elevator’s gates slowly closed with an ear deafening screech. He felt something grab his arm and glanced to his left to see Boris clutching on for dear life, the poor pup looked deathly scared. A pang of distress came through from linda end of the connection as well, which mixed in with his own panic.

With a shudder, the cage slowly started to move down.

Henry could feel his blood go cold as a familiar, silky smooth voice sounded out over the speakers, echoing throughout the entire studio.

“You’re so interesting…so…. different.”

_____________________________________________

 

A dim, flashing ceiling light was the only thing that barely managed to illuminate the room, but it was bright enough to show the countless Alice dolls and posters that were to the right, a single cut-out of the girl to the left and a large, stained glass panel straight ahead that showed what appeared to be some sort of display space with a decrepit sign hanging above:

'She’s Quite a Gal!’ 

Henry cautiously walked in and frowned at the sheer strangeness of it all, it was clear that this was some sort of tribute room for the angel. It was extremely unsettling, to say the least, and Henry wanted nothing more than to get out.

"Do ya…do ya think she’s around here?” Boris asked with a somewhat hopeful expression. “Oh, I do miss the old her…” He trailed off. Henry’s brow furrowed in concern, he knew the toon wolf was just trying to be optimistic, but the whole situation was making him uneasy, maybe he was going to have to be more blunt.

“Look, I don’t think-” 

His words were abruptly cut off as the dim light from above suddenly flashed off, leaving the room in total darkness. 

'Henry?!’

'It’s alright, I’m still here.’ He mentally tried to reassure the wolf , who was emanating a small burst of panic. 

The older man tried his best to keep both himself and The old wolf as calm as possible, but with the strong sense of dread that was slowly creeping down his spine, it was proving difficult. 

Luckily, the bulb clung itself back to life, as a small spark illuminated the room once more with small flickering flashes, both Henry, Linda and Boris had no time to react though, as the room suddenly jolted to life with an upbeat musical tune.

The animator couldn’t help but flinch as the small box-like tv screens that hung from the ceiling glinted with static for a few seconds, before the all too familiar face of the angel herself showed up. Henry grimaced as her sweet, sing-song like voice filled the room with a small sigh and a cheeky giggle.

“Henry…” Boris started before a spread of fear across his face. “It’s Alice! I told you she was here!” 

Henry simply glanced down with a look of worry, not even getting the chance to say anything in return as her voice completely filled the room:

“I’m the cutest little angel sent from above, and I know just how to swing. I got a bright little halo and filled with love, I’m Alice Angel!”

“What the Hell…?” Henry muttered in complete disbelief, every inch of muscle in his body was screaming at him to run.

'It’s alright, Henry!’ Lnda mentally reassured him. 'I’m sure She just likes a snazzy entrance, that’s all.’

“I’m a hit of the party, I’m the belle of the ball, I’m a toast of every town, just one little dance, I’ll own your heart… I’m Alice Angel!”

'Maybe…maybe she’s behind the glass, go have a look.’ Henry gave his wife a look of scepticism, but reluctantly complied. With a few cautious steps, he made his way up to the glass, taking a peek inside. As much as he squinted, he couldn’t see a damn thing.

He didn’t have that problem for long though.

“I ain’t no flapper, I’m a classy dish, and boy can this girl sing.’

The room behind the glass suddenly flashed to life with an echoing click, there wasn’t much in the room; Cardboard cut-out clouds, a door with a star and…he swore he saw something move there.

"This gal can grant your every wish-”

A dark shadow swiftly popped up from underneath, and as it banged it’s fists on the glass with a booming thump, it screamed.

“I’M ALICE ANGEL!”

Henry froze on the spot as the black creature glared at him briefly. It looked like a woman, with a horribly disfigured face, the left side had a gaping hole where the mouth should have been, her eye on the same side was a lifeless black abyss. She had ebony hair, inked hands, two small horns, a halo…

Just as Henry managed to string together the sudden quick-fire of information, the woman screeched before slamming her fists against the glass once again, this time completely smashing it in one blow. 

Henry fell back at the sudden attack, and snarled as he felt an intense and painfully sharp jab just above his right eye as what he assumed was a shard of glass cut into his skin.

The older man quickly pulled the ragged shard out and clutched the wound as something warm and wet trickled down the side of his face. When he gained his senses, he found himself in complete darkness again, the chaos died down, sending the room into a sinister silence.

“Henry!” Linda voice quietly cried out. “ Henry, are ya ok?!” She was absolutely radiating of worry, so much so that it nearly sent Henry’s own heart racing.

“I-I’m alright honey, just calm down. I’m fine.” He said firmly but gently, it seemed to work as the waves of emotion died down a tad.

As the silence drew out longer, he wondered if the woman…thing was still in the other room, or if she had somehow managed to get in this one. 

“I see you there my little errand boy.”

 

Well that answered his question.

“A new fly in my endless web.” Her smooth, silky voice sent the hairs on the back of his neck straight up, a subtle movement in the shadows caught the corner of his eye, but his body was too frozen in fear to move. 

Some of it was his but…Poor Boris seemed to be overwhelmed with terror, and waves of it was being sent through the connection, rendering his body immobilised.

 

'Linda, Boris …’ Henry mentally grimaced, but he couldn’t do anything but sit there as the voice continued, it seemed to have two tones now, one high and one a little lower. He could feel a presence come up from behind him.

“Come along now.” A soft but icy voice calls from the shadows.

 

“Let’s see if you’re worthy to walk with angels.”

Henry’s eyes widened with realisation, but just as he was about to question her, the lights snapped back on, revealing that she had disappeared, the only evidence of her presence being that of the smashed window.

 

“…Wait....Who was that?” Linda finally asked with a more focused frown. Henry felt himself mirroring the same expression.

“You and I both know who that probably was.”Henry said bluntly, he was willing to put up with everything but after what had just happened…

“It couldn’t been Alice!” Linda quickly said, wanting to rule out the obvious possibility immediately. 

“Boris you saw what she-”

“It was her.” The Wolf stated with a firmer tone this time, a small beat of annoyance, leaving everyone in total silence. “She’s evil now and only cares for herself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still wanting for news for bendy 2


	8. Down with the Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A promise is a promise.
> 
>  
> 
> Alice breaks a promise, bendy kept a promise.

Three miserable hours later of doing almost all of Alice’s chores.   
Nearly getting killed by Norman, the ink searchers and the butcher gang members.

Collecting stupid things for her like ink , hearts, batteries and for what was all that for anyway the small group wondered.

 

Henry gripped the axe tightly, just one more, just one more…

He stepped into the flooded area, finding the smiling cutout. “Sorry about this, Bendy…” Henry sighed, lifting up the axe, and brought it down a few times, breaking it into pieces.

Fifteen apologies to fifteen innocent faces...every single one of them.

 

“Ah, now that was fun!” “Alice’s” voice sounded in the room from the speakers. 

“Oh! But I forgot to mention… He hates it when I do that… I would hide if I were you.” Her laugh crackled through the old speakers, and Henry felt like taking the axe and cutting up her face with it and Linda felt like punching her.

 

He winced, gasping, as his chest tightened and he found it hard to breathe. His heart was pounding like a drum in his ears and the animator saw black lines beginning to form on the walls , and he quickly rushed to the nearby miracle station, just feet away.

Quietly, Henry closed the door and peered out, seeing the ink flooding from the ceiling, the lines pulsating on the walls and floor. 

Green eyes watched as “Bendy” stomps into the room, his head turning this way and that, as if looking for something.....probably the idiot that smashed his stuff. The Devil Darlin' stopped in front of the remains of the cutout, tilting his head ever so slowly…

 

Henry blinked, seeing “Bendy” reach down and pick up a few pieces, seeming to be ‘looking’ at the cardboard. To his shock, the human watched as the ever-present smile on the monster’s face twitched before painfully forming into a frown.

“Hello there, Ink Demon.” “Bendy’s” attention was taken from the cutouts to the sounds of Alice Angel, coming from the speakers once more. “Do you like my handiwork? Finally got rid of the last of those ugly things you love so much. We need less you… and more me in this place.”

 

“Bendy” snarled, the frown still plastered on his face. Henry couldn’t believe how much more terrifying he was with that frown than with his creepy smile.

“Aww… is someone upset that I keep breaking his precious things? Damaging his perfect face to spite him?” She was taunting him, provoking him. 

“What the fuck was she thinking?!” Henry thought.

The Ink Demon dropped the cardboard in his hands and let out a roar, the ink in the flooded hallways.

 

He winced, but kept himself silent. He watched the monster form of his precious creation scream, not his deafening screech, but actually letting out a real scream, filled with rage.

And for the 3rd time, Henry was sure that the monster spoke.

 

“AlLICE!!!!!!!!” “HENRY!!!!!!!!!” 

 

Henry quickly makes a run for the elevator, where Linda and Boris was hiding out with bendy chasing him....until the door closed on bendy’s face.

____________

With everyone in the elevator and Alice Angel “thanking everyone for the help” Before anyone knew it, she double crossed them by cutting the cables with her axe and dropping the elevator with them in inside.

Everyone except Henry wakes up covered in broken boards, glass and...Alice Angel slowly approaching the small group.

 

“Crap!” Linda shouts while Boris cowered in fear knowing what was about to happen. 

 

“Well, well looks like everyone is all accounted for.” Alice Angel exclaimed. “Now perfect Boris, make this easier for you and come with me!”

 

.........

 

“No Boris, you’re our friend!” Linda comments loudly trying to wake Henry up. “If you go with her, you’ll die!”

 

Black ink lines filled out the room and letting everyone know that the ink demon is here,.....Alice didn’t expect the ink demon to show up here.

 

As he approached her, she thought about taking off towards the other end of the hallway, but it proved pointless as ink started to crawl up her legs, hardening to imprison her.....great Now she was trapped with this monster. 

Alice Angel’s thoughts snapped back to Bendy as he was now towering over her.  
They stared at each other for a few moments, until she glanced at Bendy's hand slowly rising, as if to carress her cheek, but it shot towards her throat as soon as she saw it. He clasped his hand around her neck.

"Don't worry Alice... I'll get you back..." Bendy's voice echoed, infused with four other tones, making him sound more terrifying in the hallways. 

Her rising fears shot through the roof when he yanked her neck up, and tearing her legs away from the harden ink, shrieking in pain, the limbs going slack against all will to try and kick him. 

The aching sensation doubled when she was thrown against several walls, her back snapping on impact, and another dull pain throbbed in her head when she fell, her forehead bouncing off the floor.

 

Linda and Boris couldn’t do anything to help her because they were both frozen on the spot....and they both felt that she deserved the beating.

 

Alice Angel pushed herself onto her stomach, trying to get up but it proved difficult, since neither her legs or bottom half seemed to work. 

Bendy only chuckled, before limping up to her, and bending down to pick up her resting head. 

"Don't mess with my stuff sweetheart..."   
Alice Angel’s " cry was cut short as her face slammed into the floorboard, ink blood starting to bleed out and Bendy picked her up forcefully .

"It's okay Old friend ... I'll get you back to normal...somehow.” Bendy mumbled softly before walking away into one of his ink portals....leaving the small group behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy didn’t kill Alice , just knocked her out and kidnapped her.


	9. Let’s work together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda demands to work together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be funny if Linda would be demanding.

“How long had he been doing this?”

He ran away from Bendy, crashing down through the caving floorboards away from his exit.

How many times had he gone through this?

Escaping Sammy, meeting Boris and making him soup-

It never seemed to end. No matter what he tried to do.

 

Again, and again, he'd fall. Again and again, he'd lose his friend.

"Boris.. run.." Gangly arms seized the wolf and dragged him away while Henry could only lie there and do nothing.

What was the point of it all? Nothing ever seemed to change. No matter how Henry tried to alter fate, to do something different, it always ended the same way.

 

He was forced to kill Boris. Sammy died. Allison and Tom were left behind as Henry went on alone to face his demon. A demon that Joey had created.

He clung desperately to the wall as the hulking behemoth of an ink demon flew past him at blazing speeds, shaking the ground violently with his charging footsteps.   
The man was pouring sweat, panting heavily, inflicted with more wounds than he knew what to do with. But he still made that final heave, that final push to flip the last lever that would lead him through and eventually back to the reel room.

He was so exhausted, so tired of it all. He just wanted to rest. To linger in the apartment after the world had bleached to white. He stayed a little longer every time. But even it, was starting to get old..

 

Henry supposed.. there wasn't much else he could do, but press on, through the looping timeline again and again, in some search of hope of escape from this place. The times he did want to give up, to give into despair, he felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder. He remembered Linda, and how he needed to get home to her. So, he picked himself up, and pressed on.

( dream ends )

______________________

“What the hell happen!” Henry quietly just waking up from a splitting headache of his life.

 

“Honey you’re okay!” Linda comments hugging her husband. “I was worried that you wouldn’t wake up.” “Alice Angel has us trapped, but bendy showed up and beat her then took her away somewhere.”

 

“We were scared Henry.” Boris said. “At least bendy took care of Alice.”

 

“BORIS you’re alive!!!” Henry exclaimed. Alice didn’t kill you this time.”

 

“I know.” Boris explains. “I been aware of time-loop for some time.” 

 

“So been living the same events over and over.” Henry questions himself out loud. “I’ve should have known something was wrong......Boris why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“I’m sorry Henry and Linda, I didn’t tell y’all sooner. Boris apologized. “I thought you guys would think I was crazy or something.”

“You’re our friend Boris.” Linda comments. “We won’t think less of you no matter what happens.”

 

“Okay both of y’all listen well.” Boris explains. We’re living in a script, but for some time now we been going off script and that’s a good thing.  
Joey programed everything to stay the same,   
Alice was supposed to kill me ,Henry was to remain lost in the studio forever and Linda, you wasn’t supposed to be here searching for Henry.  
“It’s our job now to fix everything and save everyone from this company.”

 

“Okay I’m in, but first let’s go rescue Alice from bendy!” Linda demands.

 

“...umm Linda, she tried to kill us all.” Henry comments.  
“Besides we don’t know where we are or where they are?”

 

“Maybe I can help?”

 

“Who said that?” Henry comments.

“Wasn’t me.” Boris says looking around the room.

“Couldn’t be me! Linda said. 

 

“Golly I thought y’all would be brighter than this!” The bendy plushie irritatedly comments with his squeaky voice.  
“I’ve come all this way to help show you the right way!”

 

“....okay....this is weird.” Henry comments looking for a weapon.

 

“See this is off script!” Boris points out. “This never once happened!”

 

“Wait you know the way?” Linda demands snatching up the plushie. “Please show the way!”

 

“Yes I’m here to escort y’all down to the 5th floor.”  
Bendy plushie squeaks. “Y’all are on the 4th floor, where the archives are located.”

 

“Everyone to the archives!” Boris announces.

 

“We’re all going to hell aren’t we!”Henry comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will everyone survive this hell?
> 
>  
> 
> Henry hit his hard enough to get his past memories.


	10. Let’s work together part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more events in the game

1 day and 2 miserable hours....well technically time is unknown of climbing stairs laterand following a plushie Escort on the fourth floor.

 

They made there way towards the entrance waiting for them at the opening the door. What they found was a new room, a lounge area. It seemed…somewhat normal enough. A gramophone was playing a rather sad song, there were seats, and a Little Miracle Station set up against a wall.

Linda looks for clues, Boris searches for anything suspicious, Henry looked around the room, curious if there was a weapon or something of the like in here, then something caught his attention.

Crying.

And it was starting to get louder.

Looking up, Henry, Boris and Linda noticed a balcony in the room, a hallway he couldn’t access, and someone starting to shuffle across it.

The person… they looked just like one of those inky figures from the archives, but they were alive, moving, and sobbing. ( I say they because it’s hard to tell who’s a boy or girl ) 

“H-He's going to find me! He always finds me! Oh no!” The being looked around, so terrified, so upset. All Henry could do was just stare as the figure continued on down the hallway, not seeming to notice the animator at all.

“I just want to go home! When do we go home? WHEN DO WE GO HOME?” The lost soul man cried as he disappeared from sight, his sobs echoing, getting fainter.

Henry stood there, the music that played from the record was now the only sound in the room. Who… who was that? Did that inky being… was he-? Was he once human?

“what was goin’ on in here?” Henry whispered as he stepped towards a door at the end of the room, opening it up, only for a sudden shock at the sight before him.

The room… was filled with so many of those inky people. They were all looking at him, with glowing, mournful eyes.  
They were all silent, including Henry himself, as they stared at the newcomers. Then they started to speak, so softly, to one another, to themselves.

The Creator…

A creator is back…

Can he help us? Can we go home?

Why is he here…?

He will set us free…

Henry paused before stepping into the room following by Boris and Linda.  
There were inky figures everywhere, some were still staring at him, others were looking away. A few were even quietly crying. The walls had graffiti on them, words, back in the music hall, but there was a large message on one of the walls.

NO ANGELS allowed!!!

Well good thing Alice wasn’t with them or else things were going to get ugly.

——-

After everyone crawled out of the vents and began searching anything that could help. A switch maybe? A hidden staircase? Or just pointless clues leading to nowhere?

 

Boris announces to everyone pointing to the table in the center of the room. 

Henry finds a map set on it, along with some 3-D models of buildings for it.  
Seems like the park would have four areas; Dark Land, Light Land, Big Land, and Tiny Land. From what Henry could tell with the map, Dark Land had to be for Bendy, while Light Land was for Alice.  
He glanced over at one of the drawings, it was a building with Bendy on it, peeking over the ledge, with giant demon wings.

Hm, Joey never did like when Henry had done little drawings of Bendy with tails or wings, so why did it get to be on an attraction?

He snorted, rolling his eyes, before spotting the recorder on the table. Reaching over, he clicked play, and heard a voice he had never heard before.

“For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat.

But right in front of everyone... high level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child.

You may be paying me, Mister Drew! But you don't own me!

I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mister Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me... and to me alone.” ( tape ended)

“Joey Drew must of been a old fart!” Bendy plushie squeaks.

Bertrum Piedmont, eh? Linda comments.  
Well, that must be the man behind Bendy Land, cause there was no way that Joey could have designed any of these amazing attractions. wonder what happened to the project, Henry had never heard of Bendy Land before, so it’s pretty obvious that it never got built. 

———-

 

Sometime later in bendy hell.

 

The Projectionist screamed again and Henry turned a corner with Linda and Boris following right behind.

Luckily, Henry spotted a Little Miracle Station and they threw open the door, slamming it shut behind each other. ( yes all three of them are in the miracle station)  
hearts beating loudly leaned back in the box, seeing the monster enter the area, turnings its head in different directions.

Just when they thought were was safe, the light focused on the box and then suddenly bendy throws open the steel door and beats the living hell out of Norman, literally ripping his porjector head off and giving everyone a growling smile before walking away into the darkness of the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is getting interesting 
> 
> Fuck yeah two chapters in one day!!!!!!


	11. Deeper into the studio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn you anxiety attacks!!!!!!!!

Bendy felt his ears perk at the sound of the noise as well as a man shouting. He picked up his pace down the hall before he was stopped by yet another set of doors, this one thicker than the first.

“Oh shit shit shit!” “Fuck fuck!! Henry’s voice was heard from the other side as another loud screech filled the room through the door. Bendy reared his large hand back and punched the door off its hinges, just in time to see Henry ,Linda and Boris disappear into one of the Little Miracle Stations at the end of the hall And they wasn’t alone either.

The projectionist was flashing his light on the station and was slowly moving towards it, reaching out to open it. Bendy let out a growl, his inky presence making itself known to the projectionist.

The ink demon attacked the projectionist first, landing a strong hit to the ink creature’s projector. Bendy took up a protective stance in front of the Little Miracle Station as the ink creature reeled back from the hit. The ink demon thought that the projectionist would leave, realizing that Bendy was now protecting the humans and wolf that had taken up the hiding spot in the station.

The ink creature screeched and grabbed at the ink demon’s hands before the light from his projector faded to blackness. A force of anger swept through the demon as he dropped the projectionist to the ground, before grabbing the projector off the ink creature’s shoulders and tossing it to the side.

Bendy heaved a sigh of relief, turning to the Little Miracle Station.  
He looked down slightly to look inside and saw the shocked look of his old creator, his wife, and Boris staring at him.

 

______________________________\\______________

( time skip bendy plushie lead the small group including Norman who join the team to allicen and Thomas’s hideout. )

 

“Hello Henry and friends.” Allicen announces welcoming as Thomas glares at everyone. “What brings y’all here?”

“Well we’re here to rewrite the script and free everyone.” Henry explains the situation ,but Thomas wasn’t too convinced especially when he was staring at the bendy plushie the entire time Henry was talking.

 

“I Feel so ashamed for the terrible things I’ve done!” Norman crying in his bowl of bacon soup as Linda tries to comfort him.

 

“HENRY it’s ALICE!!!!!! Boris points and whimpering before running behind Henry.

“You guys know her?” Allicen asked surprised pointing to the girl laying on one of the beds. “We found her tied up in a miracle station on the 4th floor throwing up bad ink and saying sorry over and over.”

“Bendy must have locked her way after he beat the day lights out of her!” Linda announces to everyone leaving allicen and Thomas speechless.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Some time later of crossing the ink river, avoiding the giant ink hand and welcoming Sammy Lawrence to the group which he nonstop talked about his lord at his campsite.

They led Henry’s group through a maze of halls, passing by posters, cutouts, and shelves full of merchandise. There were many small recording booths around, as well as a few closets, they'd be useful to look into.

Someone had written on the walls too, in so many of the recording booths.

"Am I good enough now?"

"Not perfect."

"Pathetic."

"Liar Liar Liar Liar Liar"

"I'll be as popular as Bendy someday"

"KILL ALLISON"

"I'M ALICE ANGEL"

Well, those last ones were certainly disturbing. Allison stopped in front of the one vowing to kill her. Tom snarled, his hands clenching into fists. Seemed he knew Allison's real name, even if she didn't. The angel looked at him, her eyes full of confusion and a bit of fear.

"Did Alice written these?" She asked

“I’m sorry allicen I wasn’t myself.” Alice explains. “It’s like I was under a spell or something?”

“Same here!” Norman exclaimed. Thirty years of misery and for that jackass to be happy!”

“Does that mean…He used us to give the characters souls?” Allison asked. Judging from what Henry and Linda had said and (Alice )Susie’s sudden distress, she was assuming Joey had tried to use Susie to give a soul to Alice Angel. Both Thomas and Norman nodded. Their memories were slowly starting to come back now. And they were pissed off.

“He used us!”

“Were we just tools to him!”

“That bastard!”

“Yeah let’s go kill the bastard!” Bendy plushie exclaimed in excitement.

 

“Ummm Henry can I privately talk to you about that thing and where did you find him?” Thomas asked Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will everyone plan next?
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me someone is enjoying my story?  
> More comments and kutos


	12. Welcome home old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me someone figured out my plan!
> 
> Quick heads up this is a completely different AU story.

Everyone follows Henry to the bottom floor and along the way he explains the events that will soon happen....,but didn’t happened the way he said.

 

“Is he gone?” Thomas asked Henry with everyone else coming out of the miracle station. ( yes they were all shoved in the box. )

 

“Yeah he left in his beast form.” Henry replies looking at the destroyed room and all three of the butcher gang members dead with no souls.  
“Strange bendy never did this last time or show up in beast form this early.”

 

“Something isn’t right.” Sammy Lawrence announces as Boris agrees to this statement. “My lord wouldn’t have showed this much aggression.”

“So is he looking for something?” Susie asked everyone.

“Who knows.” Allicen answers Susie. “Hey Linda how about you, me and Susie look for clues.” 

“Bendy plushie?” Norman asked looking for his little friend. “Has anyone seen him?”

 

“Sorry everyone I was hiding in one of the closests.” The plushie answers appearing out of nowhere.

 

“Why weren’t you hiding with us in the miracle station?” Boris asked bendy plushie.

“Because it’s protected by holy magic that harms me!”

 

“Literally some of us are exposed to ink and it doesn’t harm us!” Boris comments.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sensing something is up, Thomas calls Linda, Sammy Lawrence, Norman and Susie for a private conversation while Henry is fixing the ink pipeline with allicen and Boris.   
As for the plushie he runs off to Joey Drew’s office and begins searching for answers.

 

“Okay everyone please be truthful.” Thomas asked his new friends. “Okay when did that plushie show up?”

“Well after Alice forced us to fall down the elevator and tried to kill us.” Linda comments. “plushie just suddenly showed up after Alice gotten beaten.”

“Now that you mentioned it, I didn’t even hear or see him. Susie comments. “I just got knocked out by ink bendy.”

“I never once seen ink bendy or the plushie in the same place.” Sammy comments.

 

“My memory is a little bit fussy, but I was chasing that plushie when Henry, Boris and Linda jumped into the miracle station in bendy hell.” Norman comments. “Strange thing he disappeared and suddenly ink bendy showed up and attacked me!”

 

“Alright I think it’s all clear what’s going on.” Thomas announces. “That plushie is-

 

“Wait!” Bendy plushie announces showing up and everyone’s eyes were on him. “I already know what you’re going to say!”  
“So I’m going to say it for you......I’m the real bendy!”

 

.......

 

“I’m seriously being serious guys!” Bendy shouts freaking out everyone.

 

“Fine prove it! Thomas and Henry comments. “The real bendy knows how to dance and sing.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Bendy questions pulling out a hat and cane. “Dress in drag and do the hula?”

 

Well, well, well! If it isn't Henry!  
Don't be such a stranger, old buddy!  
It's been so long since you came back home.  
I know you're seein', but not believin'  
A picture's worth a thousand words, and look who's holding the pen  
You let me out of my cel (Not a typo)  
And all the ink's run out of the well  
I know you're frightened, but hey just lighten up  
How else ya gonna see the shadows in the corner of your eyes?  
We've got a killer surprise  
It's our thanks for all of your lies  
Springin' from the posters and the reel on the tape,  
A new dimension for us could be the seal of your fate  
And all the years you left us rotting here  
With nothing but rejection made us bitter and cold  
(So give us what we're owed!)  
I got a million things to say to someone like you  
Now answer to all of your selfish deeds  
We are the ones you left behind, you put us out of mind  
You can't rewind, it's far too late for that now  
Now the ink is running faster, say your prayers and hope you'll last  
Cuz it's a Hell of a show,  
And you're in the front row  
Oh Henry welcome home!  
You've been away for far too long  
No longer sketches, distorted wretches  
How could so much have happened since you left so long ago  
Well, buddy don'tcha know  
You're gonna reap what you have sown  
Maybe if you blink you'll see it's all in your head  
But while your eyes are closed, you might just wind up dead  
So make a choice and hope that I  
don't hear your voice cuz I'm a-comin',  
it's the end of the line  
(You can't erase this time!)  
I got a million memories of agony and pain  
Sent down the drain like all the other drafts  
Ya thought you really got away but now it's time to pay  
It's Judgement Day; I'll have the final laugh  
Now the ink is running faster, say your prayers and hope you'll last  
Cuz it's a Hell of a show,  
And you're in the front row  
Oh Henry welcome home!  
You've been away for far too long  
And now as the curtains finally close  
You'll see the result of what you chose  
Did it have to go this way?  
Maybe if you'd only stayed  
All this tragedy could have been prevented, but  
Springin' from the posters and the reel on the tape,  
A new dimension for us could be the seal of your fate  
And all the years you left us rotting here  
With nothing but rejection made us bitter and cold  
(Now give us what we're owed!)  
I got a million things to say to someone like you  
Now answer to all of your selfish deeds  
We are the ones you left behind, you put us out of mind  
You can't rewind, it's far too late for that now  
Now the ink is running faster, say your prayers and hope you'll last  
Cuz it's a Hell of a show,  
And you're in the front row  
Oh Henry WELCOME HOME!  
You've been away for far too long  
WELCOME HOME!  
You've been away for far too long  
WELCOME HOME!  
You've been away for far too long!  
( Song ended)

 

“Yup we believe you!” Comments everyone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup Plushie is the real bendy


	13. Facing our demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a fight 
> 
> Bendy is known as perfect bendy 
> 
> Joey Drew is the ink demon

Sammy Lawrence and Henry announced to Everyone we are on our way to face the Joey the Ink Demon, Kill Him and set everyone free. Because, if you had payed any attention, we have the foretold perfect Bendy.”

All eyes turned to him. Boris widened and Bertrum gained a look of triumph. Norman just smiled, satisfied with the outcome.

Bendy comments to anyone willing to help. ”Will you help us on our journey?”

The three of them looked at each other, then Allison’s sword, then Henry. They turned away and whispers filled the room. Allison and Henry exchanged glances and Tom focused on trying to hear the others discussion. The gang turned to face them, smiling. Sammy stood up and extended a hand to Allison.

”As leader of the Butcher Gang-“

”Hey, no one said you were!”

”Yes. I think that I should be leader-“

”SHUT UP!! Ahem...As self elected leader of The Butcher Gang, I accept you’re offer Allison.”

”Angel.”, She finished, shaking his hand.

Allison took out something from her belt. 3 weapons. Henry had barely even noticed that they were there. She handed Bertrum a pipe wrench, Norman a wrench and Sammy a crow bar. They looked at them and then back at Allison.

”You’ll need protection.”

They all understood and nodded. With no words, the group began to clear out the room, hinting for resources. Once they were done, the entire room was left bare and empty. Sammy still had the bacon soup over one of his shoulders, and a lighter and crowbar in his pockets.   
Norman carried a few more bacon soup cans but only for distractions. And Bertrum carried a cane, because that’s what Bertrum does. He walked over to a metal valve in the floor and kneeled down. After a few pathetic attempts, the valve spun smoothly open to reveal a ladder that lead to darkness. He recoiled at the strong pungent inky smell coming from it. Sammy rolled his eyes and climbed down the ladder. Norman followed grinning at the others.

”Oh, you’ll love what comes next.”

Bertrum descended, then Tom, then Allison. Henry looked around at the room. If he listened closely, he swore he could hear distant footsteps. They weren’t Bendy’s thumping ones, or the pathetic scrapes and limps and the butcher gang. No. It was....different. Better not hang around to find out what they belong to. And with that, Henry climbed down, the valve closing behind him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Is everyone okay?”

”I’ll be okay as long as I don’t need to go into that dastardly tunnel again.”, Bertrum responded, brushing off his suit.

”Oh man up!”, Tom replied, before turning to Henry with a dissapointed look, “We’re fine.”

”Great,”, There was a sharp sound as Allison slid away her sword, “Now let’s keep moving.”

Trudging up the hallway, Sammy lingering behind, their footsteps eventually sounded against wood once more. Henry surveyed the hall. It was unusually empty, the ink still dripping. He looked back. Sammy was looking at floor, a rather dejected look on his face. Henry found himself drifting backwards before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He met Allison’s eyes.

”Dont worry. He’ll be fine. We can’t afford that distraction right now.”

With one last glance over his shoulder, Henry went back to the front. They turned another corner and were greeted by a hallway covered in millions of handprints. White paper covered every inch of the wall, ink imprinted on them. Henry gave them all a quizzical look. Tom shoved past them and walked further up. Allison scurried after him, calling out. He stopped further down the hall and reached out his hand. Henry watched as it lay upon a four-fingered handprint. It matched perfectly He looked at Allison.

”It’s these things.”

He tore down the piece of paper and proceeded to shred it up. The remains drifted to the floor. Henry looked back up at Tom

”Thomas, what are these.”

For a second, Henry swore he could hear a sniff but shook it off. Tom turned to look at him, snatching a handprint from Allison.

”These are documentations of Mr Drew’s progress.”, He spay, before throwing it to the ground, “If you could call it that.”

Henry looked around at all the handprints and began to understand the scale of Joey’s destruction. 

“So, every last one of these, is a victims?”

I’ve wasted my life, haven’t I?”

”You made music for the cartoons. And those cartoons, no matter how corrupt they were behind the scenes, made people smile. That’s something.”

Sammy gave him a smile. It wasn’t sad. It was hopeful. Henry smiled back. It was first genuine one he’d seen in a while. Not one painted on the face of a demon, not one that spoke of malice or sadness, a real smile. And that was exactly what he needed in this dark place. 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Everyone turned to Henry. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Inside lay a small office. There was no one within. Disappointment fell like mist upon the group. It seemed like the journey wasn’t over yet. Bertrum perked up as he spotted something. 

He ran over to a wall, one that wasn’t blocked by desk’s or cutouts, and knocked on it. A hollow sound came through. He moved his hand, scanning for a switch. There was a click and the wall slid open. The group entered, tensions rising. They examined the area briefly, only for all eyes to be drawn to the same place. Henry felt a sickening feeling rise in his throat. Standing in the middle of a rather large room, before the cursed machine, was a very familiar man. 

They looked over their shoulder, turning to face them. Their chalk white face had a welcoming smile on it, though their black eyes said otherwise. Their suit was the same as Henry remembered, if not a bit more ink stained and tattered. 

“Hello there.”, Joey greeted them, “I’ve been waiting for you lot.”

All hands went to their weapons. 

“Now now, don’t be so aggressive. I just want to chat!”, He chided.

”We have nothing to talk about.”, Allison spat.

”Oh really?”, Joey smiled that oh so familiar twisted smile, “Don’t you want your humanity back?”

All frowned. Murmurs ripples through the group, unsure of wether or not to trust him. Curiosity overtook Henry, And before he could stop himself, the words tumbled from his mouth.

”What do you mean?”

Everyone gave him a terrified look. Joey’s grin just grew.

”See, I can use the machine to give you back your humanity. Just whisk away all that ink from your skin and your free to go! Well, it will come at a price.”

”What is it then?”, Norman asked, The Ink Demon growls “What’s this ‘price’?”

”Give me perfect bendy and you can leave.”

The group crowded around Bendy protectively. Henry felt a bit of joy rise inside him and held his axe higher.

”I will never go with you.”, bendy answered proudly..

The group nodded their agreements, defiance filling them. Joey shrugged.

”Of course, I should’ve known you would say that.”

There was a glint in his eyes. Henry felt his blood run cold. He knew that glint. The group’s brief joy deflated instantly as Joey lifted up his hand. It was black, glistening like his heartless eyes. Veins were blackened with the cursed liquid all the way down his arms.

“I’ll just have to take him.”

Ink rose from the floor in torrents. Puddles flew threw the air, a few hitting them as they went past. It gathered into columns, swirling like the abyss they held. Claws grew from them, cutting the air. A huge pair of monstrous hands flexed their sharp fingers of ink demon Joey.

•••••••••  
Everyone is separated by traps and Joey kidnapped bendy.

 

Come on old man, move it" Joey said, teeth gritting as he forced himself to move forward ,After what seemed like an eternity, Henry finally reached the room he had opened with the six levers and managed to shut the doors before the Ink Demon could get through.

Looking around, he found himself in a large room that, just like the thrown room, had TV screens playing the old Bendy cartoons and in the middle of the room, was for glass tubes that had Ink running through them.

Before Henry could call out to bendy, he heard a deep, sinister chuckle coming from behind him and he turned around to find Beast Joey looming over him and he was still holding Bendy in his large hand, the little toon’s face was pale and was beyond petrified.

 

"So good of you to finally show up old friend" he chuckled, looming over the old animator "me and Bendy here thought you we're never going to show up. I'm amazed you managed to evade my traps without so much as a scratch, still no matter, it's time for you to meet your end."   
The large beast then let out an almighty roar as he swiped at Henry whilst Bendy screamed in fear and Henry managed to evade the Ink Demon's attack, causing him to strike one of the metal tubes, breaking it into pieces. This gave Henry an idea and he ran towards the next tube and began waving his arms around in a taunting manner.

"Hey you big jackass I'm over here, come and get me" he stated was Joey let out a frustrated growl and swiped at the man who dodged the attack yet again, causing him to break another glass tube.

“ Henry " Bendy said, his voice shaking "what are you doing?"

"Trust me Little man, You’re creator knows what he's doing" Henry replied before proceeded to repeat what he was doing and before long, all four tubes had been broken, causing the room to plunge into darkness for a few seconds and when they came back on, Bendy and Joey where nowhere to be seen but another entrance had been opened and it lead right back into the throne room.

 

"Wait, the end tape, I need to play that in order to put a stop to all this madness" he remembered before running into the throne room, picking up the end film reel and placing it into the film player, just as the Ink Demon showed up with Bendy still in his grasp.

"Heh heh heh, well it's been a good run Henry my old friend, but now it's time for you to meet your end" he implied before turning to Bendy with an evil sneer "say goodbye little one, because I'm going to tear him to little pieces right here, right now."

••••••••

Henry suddenly looked up to bendy breaking free from Joey and hanging on The Demon’s face blocking his vision clearing of black flecks. They pointed to Joey and conjured a black ink portal. He was wrestling with Bendy , trying to regain control over his remaining hand. 

“Bendy”, He called out.

Bendy examined the scene and smiled. “It’s okay Henry I’m just a old drawing. “Just play the end, everything will be okay!”

 

"Okay little buddy.” “Hey Joey!” Henry cleared his throat "if you would care to look behind you." Joey growled in frustration and reluctantly turned around to find all the TV screens in the room displaying the words "the end" and the creature dropped Bendy onto the ground and let out a hiss.

"Nooooo, the end tape, my only weakness" Beast Joey let out a final inhuman roar. "nooooo, I'm melting, Heeeenry, heeeelp meeeeee." Both Henry and Everyone watched as Beast Joey dissolved into a large puddle of Ink and after the creature was gone and the room was filled with a blinding light....leaving behind a old drawing of bendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someday we do fight Joey in the next game.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t worry there’s more to this story


	14. Unknown voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologized to everyone.
> 
> I’ve been busy filling out paperwork, moving my stuff from the hotel to my new apartment.

“How very interesting!” “Such knowledge!” The unknown voice exclaimed evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will be longer.  
> Thank y’all for your patience.
> 
>  
> 
> New bendy character or not...the rumors are still waiting to see.


	15. More to this hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally there was only going to be 15 chapters but I came up with new ideas for torturing readers.

“Wake up everyone!” Bendy squeaks cheerfully. “Monster Joey is gone and congrats to everyone being human again!”

 

“Bloody hell the pipsqueak is right!” Bertrum announces to everyone in his normal British accent.

“Yes I got my beautiful blond hair back!” Susie comments happily.

“Heck yeah I can talk normally now!” Boris comments as Wally franks. “Why do I suddenly crave chocolate cake?”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sammy was awoken by the gentle sound of whispering. As soon as he opened his eyes, though, the whispering stopped. It looked like he was in the throne room. 

How had he ended up there? He sat up and immediately screamed. Why wasn’t he wearing a shirt?! He quickly got up and got a good look at who had been whispering. The members of the studio including Henry all equally drenched in ink. 

“Which one of you bastards took my shirt?!” He demanded, storming out of the room and making his way over to the group.

“None of us, good sir.” Bertrum said. “We all woke up like this.”

“But why am I not wearing a shirt?!” 

“We don’t know.” Bertrum shrugged. “The last thing I remember was being chased by Joey and we all blacked out.”

 

“Well not sure about everyone here, but I want out of here!” Boris ( Wally Franks ) comments proudly.

 

“Only issue is which way is out?” Allicen exclaimed. “None of us have gotten this far except Henry!”

 

“I only have little memories of helping building the ink pipeline from floor one to five.” Thomas Conner explains to everyone. “So maybe....there’s a back door exit of the pipeline?” “Sighs if only the gent company was here, they were the ones who created the ink machine and helped us installing the pipeline.”

“After the last time I defeated bendy, I woken up in Joey Drew’s apartment and him explaining for me to destroy  
Everything we’ve worked for including bendy.” Henry explains. “I’ve done this countless times miserably suffering.”

“Only this time bendy and Joey’s role gotten switch.” Wally questions the logic. “sounds suspicious, but it’s probably nothing.”

“Does anyone else feel like something or someone is watching us?” Linda questions everyone.

“Well the room suddenly gotten colder....so I’m not sure.” Allicen answers Linda.

 

“If I ever get out of here, I promise i”ll spend more time with my family and friends.!” Norman comments. “Including my girlfriend...that’s if she’s moved on, then again it’s been 30 years!” 

“While we”re on the subject on being happy again.” Sammy gets on his knees and announces to Susie.   
“I’m sorry for sacrificing you ( everyone else included ) to the ink machine and me thinking it would please my— I mean bendy.” “so I ask can we try our old relationship again?”

“That would be nice Sammy and hear I thought I was going to be the one asking you.” Susie laughs.

“Well we’re renewing our marriage vows and throwing the biggest wedding party!” Allicen shouts hugging Thomas Connor.

“I’m the luckiest man.” Thomas smiles for the first time in years.

“No offense, but how our you Americans going to afford this?” Bertrum worriedly comments. “Last time we check everyone we knew thinks we’re dead and we have no paychecks for 30 years!”

 

“Umm everyone y’all might want to come over here and see this!” Linda announces from the real ink machine entrance with bendy standing next to her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Everyone stops talking and goes to Linda....only to see the once ink lake connected to the ink machine is drained and replaced with old ink soaked wooden stairs leading downstairs.

“Bloody hell I didn’t know this was here?” Bertrum said in confusion. 

“Oh great more secrets that Joey kept from us!” Wally comments in annoyance.

“There’s No way!” Thomas Conner shouts angrily. “How many fucking floors are in the studio!”

 

“Come on everyone there’s something I need to show you! Bendy squeaks walking down the stairs.

“Wait you been down here?” Susie questions the new information carefully walking down the squeaky stairs. “When again you don’t have a soul and your made up of demonic Ink.

 

“Let’s go and finish this once and for all! Henry announced following bendy with Linda.

“Maybe we”ll find more survivors or answers!” Sammy says confidently walking with the group.

 

“A bloody exit from this hell would be nice!” Bertrum, the butcher gang and Norman comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please the meatly release a playable chapter of the game!


	16. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Henry have some alone time

Bendy leads the group to a big safe house stocked full of canned beans with bendy’s face on it and several beds.

“Alright everyone gets some sleep!” Bendy announces holding up a small axe. “We’ve gots lots to explore and don’t worry I’ll keep watch!”

“Hey Wait up bendy! Henry comments following behind out of earshot of the others.

 

“Hello creator Henry.” Bendy answers. “What can I do for you?”

“If you don’t mind me asking? “Why are you really helping us?” “You have unimaginable power and could easily....well kill me if you wanted.” “We’ve been though this time loop for ages.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

You created me-“ the demon waved his gloved hand at the room, “but they gave me form..” Henry closed his mouth. He wasn’t expecting to actually get an answer.

“They were so happy that I came into being. I was the first.” Bendy's smile slipped into a frown. “Joey… He wasn’t happy. I wasn’t perfect.” Henry grimaced. He remembered how much perfection meant to the man.

 

“He wanted me locked away or destroyed.” The demon rubbed his hands together as if he were nervous. “Tom and some of the workers…they were kind to me. They let me stay with them in the offices. They taught me things, I guess I was happy.”

Bendy balled his hands into tight fists. “Joey was angry. He mocked me. Called me a monster. He said I was all wrong.” He pressed his fist against the side of his head and whined softly. “The others let him take me away. He threw me back into the ink.”

 

Henry thinks to himself. Something didn’t add up. “If Joey threw you into the ink, why are you here? Why didn’t you fade away?”

Bendy sighed and shook his head. “I don’t have a soul for the ink to claim. I drifted through it for a long time, but I was finally able to pull myself together.” The demon stared at his hands. “I didn’t come out right…”

Henry reached out and touched the small demon’s arm. “Yikes What happened next?”

Bendy looked down at him. “I came back, but everyone was gone. Only ink creatures remained.” He tilted his head slightly. 

“I thought they were like me, but they weren’t. They had souls. Souls of the people who worked here. Souls of my friends. They were scared and in so much pain. I could feel it…”

The demon stepped back out of Henry’s reach. He grabbed at his horns and whined loudly. “I tried to save everyone!”

Henry stood in shocked blinking, “What?”

“I destroyed their bodies to set their souls free. It didn’t work! The ink reclaimed their souls and trapped them in new bodies again.” He shook his head as the grip on his horns grew tighter. “I couldn’t set them free!”

 

That wasn’t the answer Henry thought he'd get. All this time, he thought the demon was to blame. He wasn’t. Or at least, it wasn’t completely his fault. 

He came closer to the unhappy demon. Henry reached up and placed his hand on top of the demon's head as he startled Bendy enough that he stopped yanking on his horns.

“You can’t free them because you didn’t trap them in the first place.” Henry let his hand fall limply to his side. “Joey…”. Damn him! He sent him here to clean up his mess. The coward couldn’t face what he'd done…

 

“Get some sleep creator.” “For tomorrow you’ll regret setting foot in this place for what I’m going to show y’all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s still more writing to do


	17. A new challenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about how to make things interesting

“Shit everyone hide!”

( heavyweight stomping and robotic noises)

Robot bendy appears patrolling the 6th floor and everyone is trying desperately to hide.

 

It was somewhat human in shape and size, but the head was clearly meant to look like Bendy.

Half of the face was there, with the white face, black horns and widow’s peak, along with the satanic signature smile and eye.  
Yet the other half was obviously robotic, the smile was bigger, meant to be a speaker, but it had broken glass teeth. 

it had a gaping hole in its head where an eye should be , but instead a projector light was held and It was on the left side, it was leaking ink.

It was obviously an animatronic, but it appeared More upgraded with advanced technology such as a better wiring system and a new high tech left arm because Thomas Connor stole the old one when he was a Boris clone.

 

Everyone glares at Bertrum because he was the one who created robot bendy and never actually finished it.

“Why is everyone glaring at me?”

 

“Well Bertrum, wasn’t that THING on level 4?” Allicen comments.

 

“Well someone HAD to give it Some upgrades?” Thomas suggested. “It was nothing ,but spare parts the last time Me and allicen saw it.”

 

“Who the FUCK cares! Sammy shouts quietly. “Let’s get the hell out of here!

 

“I’m terribly sorry everyone for unleashing hell upon us!  
Bertrum sadly comments walking behind the group.

 

“Next up is level 7 everyone! Bendy announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want robot bendy to be a boss fight!


	18. Bendy and the dark revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be Afraid   
> Don’t let the darkness take you  
> You may walk with Angels  
> Or coward before Demons  
> But one thing always remains  
> The choices you make...  
> ~Allison Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I knew it!!!!

Yes the title is called bendy and the dark revival.

 

Who’s being revival?

If you listened to the recording, it sounds like allicen is talking to Henry and giving him advice.

 

Will bendy be more threatening than the last time? 

I actually hope so.

 

It’s obvious that the ink machine is still alive and working.

 

Will Sammy Lawrence come back for revenge?

Will Alice Angel come back?

 

More boss fights?

 

Will Henry ever get his shit together and escape the studio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What awaits us?


	19. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some theories, the damn studio is falling apart.

Damn it! 

Everything happened so fast.....we’re looking at the old private movie theater and watching some old cartoons, but I had a feeling that bendy wasn’t impressive with the old reels. 

 

The ceiling came falling down along with the real ink machine and then everything was flooded with ink.

 

We were instantly separated from our friends during the flood, the destruction and the chaos.

 

....now it’s just me and Linda making our way to another part of the studio.....hopefully we’ll find some answers.

 

I do remember the last thing allicen told me.

 

Don’t be Afraid   
Don’t let the darkness take you  
You may walk with Angels  
Or coward before Demons  
But one thing always remains  
The choices you make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self bendy and the others won’t show up for quite some time.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t worry everyone is......somewhat okay.


	20. Getting sick of this shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random list of things of the past

My name is Henry Stein, like you know Frankenstein. I was an animator to be more specific but even if i didn't had my forth year at the studio i decided to quit when i was 20 years old, not because i hated animating or anything, the one to blame was Joey.

i had no partners to animate with and the deadline i faced to finish a 23 minute cartoon was a month, it was unfair and i couldn't even see my wife Linda for weeks, and he also took credit about the character design when he only gave me the names for the characters.

So after i quit just to make sure Joey didn't bother me i decided to move out of town and find another job.

But now thinking about it Joey was obsessed with everything.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alice. She consumed Susie’s thoughts when Susie thought anything at all. She was Alice. She was beautiful. All the world loved her, a bigger star than Bendy, just like Sammy had promised. And when she sang, it was with Susie’s voice, not Allison’s.

Susie loved Alice like nobody else, especially Allison. (God, she wished the pain would stop, even for just a moment, just to remind her that there was more than pain.) Susie loved Alice. 

She’d dyed her hair, wore golden headbands like a halo and black dresses that were classy but teasing, just like Alice. She’d never felt this way about anyone before, and knew it must look like madness from the outside.  
And who knows maybe it was. Susie wanted be loved. She would be beautiful.

She was meant to be Alice. Like Sammy was meant to compose music, possessed by it to the point of carving it into his flesh (she’d called him crazy many times!” )

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sammy hears screaming.

It’s not an uncommon thing to hear in the studio, of course, and normally he would pay it no mind. But this screaming sounds… inhuman. Mechanical, almost.

Rather than trying to move towards the sound he instead moves away from it, seeping into the crack in the far wall of the booth. He hates doing this - the sensation is claustrophobic, the voices from the puddles too loud, like he could melt back into them at any second-

It’s horrifying. But it’s safe.

 

He waits for a long time, listening. Two more screams pierce the air at random intervals. It was likely that the source was being attacked by the Searchers littering the halls, Sammy muses, which means that it wasn’t one of them. The thought puts him more on edge.

After what feels like hours, something finally happens. First, footsteps, slow and heavy, and then a light. Sammy briefly wonders if someone’s holding a flashlight, but as the light grows brighter he realizes that it’s too bright for that. If he still had human eyes, he feel like he would’ve been blinded by now.

Slowly, the creature comes into view.....shit it’s robot bendy!

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought.

But then . . . oh Mister Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares.

I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece!

And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me?

No! This is my park! My glory! You may think I've gone . . . But I'm . . . still . . . here!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
“I hate this!”

Thomas looks over at her and Allison hunches over her bowl, wrapping her hands around it. She knows that she should be able to feel the heat from the soup bowl, but there’s almost nothing.

“I’m tired of fighting all the time. I’m tired of being cold all the time. I’m tired of everyone dying all the time.” She gives up on the soup, leaning back against the wall. “I’m not even sure I need to anymore.” She laughs, but it’s not a happy sound.

Thomas gives her a look of sympathy, gesturing to his ears and snout. Allison watches him, trying to make out what the other was saying.

 

“I guess you’re right. At least I still have a mostly human body. I can’t imagine what those… creatures in the halls feel like.” She shivers, crossing her arms against her chest.

Thomas shakes his head, again gesturing to his ears, then moving his hand up.

“No? Higher… better… your hearing and smell are better, is that it?” Thomas gives her an approving nod, and Allison feels a moment of gratitude that she still managed to keep her voice. “You getting used to it?”

Thomas shrugs, looking slightly disgruntled.

“I think I teleported the other day,” she blurts out. She hadn’t really meant to say it, but suddenly it just felt right. ‘I mean, I was on one of the upper floors, and suddenly I was on the lower floors. I don’t know how, but I felt like I was falling back into the ink. It was terrifying.”

Thomas thinks over it for a moment, then makes two horn shapes above his head with his fingers.

“I guess the Ink Demon can do that too....... Maybe Susie can. I don’t know, I try to stay away from her. Obviously.” She runs her hand over her flat horns, then over her halo - more of a headband than anything. “Guess that makes me more of a demon than an angel, huh?

Thomas moves over to her and puts a hand reassuringly on her back, and for a second, she feels warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hates being their cartoon self


	21. Part 2 coming soon

Decided to end this story and made a sequel for the new game bendy and the dark revival.

 

“Bendy and the dark revival the continued Journey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously thank you everyone for reading and replying

**Author's Note:**

> Generation 8 Pokémon is real!!!!!! I’m super excited 
> 
> Bendy 2 is real!! Super excited!!!
> 
> Anyone liking this story?


End file.
